


A love like ours

by xLostInWordsx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLostInWordsx/pseuds/xLostInWordsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened if Meg survived the battle to save Castiel and Dean.  I wrote this for my Unicorn...  Dean.. I love you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love like ours

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT CLAIM AS YOUR OWN.

Meg smiled walking into the hotel room, holding a pizza box in one hand an a bottle of tequila in the other. She looked over at Castiel, setting her gaze on him and him alone. She laughed softly, noticing the gaze that had now set on her own. There he was, her unicorn. He was precious, pure and hers in every way. She gave him another quick smile. She knew they were different now. The kiss between them, the pizza man and the fact that they both almost died helping the Winchesters. It sparked something deep within them.

“Did I not say if we survived this I was going to order pizza? I am a demon of my word, if nothing else.” 

Castiel stood, taking the box from her and setting it on the table, then he placed the bottle on the table next to it, as well. He grabbed Meg, pulling her tightly against him. He looked down, gazing deeply into her eyes, like he had so many times before. But this time, the gaze was strangely different.

“Castiel..”

“Meg..”

They slowly leaned towards each other, both licking their lips in silent anticipation. One of Castiel’s hands tangled in Megs hair, as he closed the distance between them. His lips met hers and both let out a soft moan. Megs hands moved to the collar of Castiel’s trench coat. Her tongue warring with his over control of the kiss. Meg, relented to Castiel, letting him take complete control of it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out another long moan, feeling Castiel walking her backwards to the wall of the hotel room. Her back pressing against the wall now, Meg lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. She moaned into the kiss, feeling Castiel wrap his hands around her hips, before balancing her around his waist by cupping his hands on her ass. Lifting her off the wall, he moved to the couch, sitting down with her straddling his lap. Meg continued her assault on his lips. Castiel’s lips tasted like heaven, or at least as close as she was ever going to get to it.

“Castiel...” Meg whispered his name against his lips. 

“Meg I desire you....”

“Castiel, I am yours, completely..”

Castiel’s kisses dropped to her neck and down to her shoulders. Meg let out another soft moan, her hands roaming across his body, before running through his hair. She rocked her hips against his, causing friction to build between them. Meg pushed off his trench coat and slowly started on removing his shirt, one button at a time, slowly, pressing a kiss to his chest with each flash of bare skin, until he was completely shirtless.

“Castiel.. you are absolutely heavenly, did you realize that my angel?”

Castiel replied with a soft moan, and wrapping his arms around her flipping her to lay her down on the couch. He pressed kisses to her neck as he hovered over her, before lifting her shirt up, pressing soft kisses to her stomach. This caused Meg to bite at her lip, her moans growing louder now. Meg slid the rest of the way out of her shirt and leaned up into him. Castiel’s hands roamed Megs body, the angel managing to elicit moans from the demon. He was more than capable of pleasing her. But this time, every kiss, every touch, was full of need, of completing a longing. The desire the two of them had, was finally coming out. The two of them had a great need for each other, the longing finally came to the surface and there was no hiding it. Honestly, there was no need to. Megs hands went to Castiel’s pants, yanking on them, before she brought her arms around him, dragging her nails down his back when he was pressed against her.

“Oh! mmm.. Castiel...”

She moved against him, rocking her hips upwards against his. This caused Castiel to shudder and moan again. Meg pushed downwards on Castiel’s pants, which caused Castiel to pull them off and discarding them on the floor, followed by his underwear. Meg’s clothes soon followed with Castiel slowly removing them, pressing slow soft kisses to her legs. Meg wriggled beneath him. She was beautiful to him. Demon or not he knew everything she did now, was done with the best of intentions. They belonged to each other and that was all that mattered now.

Once the two of them were completely undressed Castiel lay over her, balancing on his own arms. He leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Castiel moved a little moving to lower himself on top of her, placing the head of his length at the flower of her womanhood. He rubbed against her a few moments, letting them both grow with desire. Taking a deep breath he slipped into her warmth, sighing softly, his own voice dropping a bit into a soft whisper.

“Meg... you feel amazing...”

He began to move, slipping almost out of her before burying himself completely inside of her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. The two of them rocked together a few moments, letting each other adjust and get used to each other’s body.

“Castiel...oh yes... mmmm... you feel amazing...”

Meg couldn’t control herself any longer. She loved the way he felt pressed against her. She moved against him, rocking her hips against his. Castiel sat up, lifting her off the couch to where she was straddling his hips, him resting on his knees. Meg began to ride him, moving slowly before getting into a rhythm. The two falling into a pace, finding themselves riding out wave after wave of pleasure.

“Meg... oh Meg.. you feel so good..”

Castiel moaned for her, showing her that what she was doing pleased him. He rested his head in the crook of her neck. It was one of the greatest moments of his existence, and hers. Being buried deep inside of her, Castiel found that release he had been chasing forever. He wanted to feel desired, needed and wanted as badly as she did. And Meg did, she desired Castiel, she needed him, with every fiber of her being.

To say that she loved Castiel would not be a lie. She did. She loved him like she never had loved before. Castiel was the one person in the entire world that Meg would willingly sacrifice herself for. The two of them continued their embrace riding out the pleasure of the release that they shared. Meg cried out Castiel’s name as the came together, their arms wrapped around each other as they tried to slow their breathing, hearts racing in unison.

Meg closed her eyes, her head now resting against Castiel’s chest. “Castiel...”

“Yes Meg?” he asked softly running his fingers through her hair, leaning to kiss her forehead repeatedly.

“I love you...” She shivered as she spoke, a sign that what she spoke was the truth. She was in love with the angel.

“I.. love you too Meg.” He smiled at her. “I’ve loved you since I woke up.” His words caused her to blush, as the two of them curled up, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
